Si and Am
Si and Am are Aunt Sarah's twin Siamese cats and the secondary antagonists in Disney's 1955 film Lady and the Tramp. Both were originally voiced by Peggy Lee. They were later voiced by both Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille in the sequel; MacNeille now voices them both since Bergman's death. Background Development Earlier versions of the storyline, drafted in 1943 during the war, had the two cats appear as a sinister pair, suggesting the yellow peril. Originally named Nip and Tuck, they came to the house with Aunt Sarah while Jim Dear and Darling were still at home and made Lady look bad by commiting a series of crimes such as stealing the baby's milk and robbing the icebox, then pinning them on her. In the novelization of the film by Ward Greene, written during its production, they tearfully expressed remorse over causing Tramp's impending execution by hiding the rat's body as a joke, and then tried to make amends. Personality Si and Am are sinister pair of cats who use the love they gain from Aunt Sarah to get others into a large amount of trouble. The cats are sneaky and love to cause trouble and make messes for their own amusement. It is indicated that they care for nothing but each other and take advantage of Aunt Sarah, seeing her as a protector and not as the beloved owner she is. Physical Appearance Si and Am are identical seal-point Siamese cats. They are sleek and elegant cream-colored felines with angular, wedge-shaped faces and large, blue almond eyes, which are oval-shaped and narrow out to points near the ends. They have a deep brown facial point with a darker, almost black muzzle, and dark triangular ears. Their noses are black and small, and they both have two middle incisors that hang over their lower lip; these buck teeth are a commonly used Asian stereotype during the late 40s and 50s. Si and Am also have dark brown "stockings" on their front legs and shorter "socks" on their hind legs, and have dark, long, winding tails. Disney Parks Si and Am appear in an extremely large amount of Disney Villains merchandise as well as having a statue of them in the Disney Villains Store in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Fantasmic! Si and Am appear in the floating bubble musical sequence. Despite various Disney Villains appearing in the show, they appear without aiding The Queen in her plan to destroy Mickey Mouse. Their roles of not being involved with The Queen are similar to Captain Hook and Governor Ratcliffe. Trivia * While Aunt Sarah was often considered the primary antagonist of Lady and the Tramp, Si and Am went on to become recurring Disney characters, and major members of the Disney Villains franchise. * It is indicated that they care for nothing but each other and take advantage of Aunt Sarah, seeing her as a protector, not a beloved owner. * These two characters have been cited as Asian stereotypes because of their squinty eyes and bucked teeth (or in their cases, fangs). * With their names combined, "Siam" is the former name of the Kingdom of Thailand, referencing the cats' heritage. * Si and Am appear in an extremely large amount of Disney Villains merchandise, as well having a statue of them in the Disney Villains Store in Disney's Hollywood Studios. * There is some controversy about their gender since it isn't stated during the course of the movie. Some fans believe they are females as they're voiced by Peggy Lee, but other fans disagree since Flotsam and Jetsam were voiced by Paddi Edwards and were obviously male. However, in the original 1943 storyboards, they were said to be female by Lady[citation needed]. * The Siamese Cat from Aristocats strongly resembles Si and Am * Si and Am has a cameo in an episode in Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Walt Disney Category:Cats Category:Film characters Category:TV characters Category:Singing characters Category:Twins Category:Villainesses Category:Blue eyes Category:Villains Category:Asian Characters